The Lost Dimension
by bbbvccvt
Summary: A young man by the name of Kisashi wakes up in a strange girls room konata and has amnesia can he find out what the hells going on in his life? sci-fi/mystery a bit of OC x konata but not much but it does play a key role in the plot later on in the story
1. Confusion

The Lost Dimension

Character description: (I'm bad at describing people in-story so I'm just going to describe Kisashi right here)

Tall, short black hair, black eyes, and an easygoing aura surrounding him. A pleasant smile and has a caring personality,

MOAR REVIEWS!! KTHXBYE

----------------------------------

-BTW THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE STORY, IT DOES CONTAIN IT, HOWEVER SCI-FI AND MYSTERY ARE THE MAIN THEMES

----------------------------------

Chapter 1

Confusion

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? This certainly wasn't my room to say the least...

"I see you've finally awoken," said a soft voice

I turned my head to see an extremely beautiful, petite girl with long blue hair looking over me, she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. A deep green that made me get lost in her eyes, and… and that smile! I had to be dead and seeing an angel!

"Are... you an angel? Am... Am I dead?" I asked softly

Suddenly the angelic girl burst into laughter as she shook her head

"No I was going to go buy some groceries and you were lying on the sidewalk by my house so I took you in since you looked like you just tripped and knocked yourself out or something" the girl replied "oh what's your name anyways"

I looked at her then looked around the room, taking in every detail from the mountains of manga's to the little figurines of anime characters. It was clear that this girl was an anime otaku

"My name is Kisashi..."

"Oh I'm Konata Izumi " the girl said with a mischievous smile

"So you just found me outside your house, decided to take me in instead of calling the ambulance, and decided to wait until I woke up?" I asked

"Yup"

"Why didn't you call the ambulance?" I asked, quite baffled by the girls action.

She smiled that mischievous smile again and said "because I thought your face was cute when you were sleeping in the middle of the sidewalk"

"Anyways, thanks for looking after me, I don't want to bother you much more so ill get going" I said, only to realize that I couldn't remember where I lived

Sensing my momentary confusion, Konata asked "is there something wrong?"

"I-I thinks I'm suffering from amnesia or something... I can't remember where I live..." I said in a small voice, now this was getting a bit scary. I wake up in a stranger's house, only remember my first name, and now I cant even remember where I live!

"Are you sure you cant remember?" asked Konata

"Ya... all I can remember right now is that my room had a lot of books in it... and that I had a messy room but I cant remember anything else about my house!" I said. What was happening? Too much was happening too fast. I wake up and I'm in a strange home, with a strange girl, I have no idea where I live, and no idea who I was

"You know... if you want... I could probably tell my dad about your situation and I'm sure he'll let you stay in our guest room..." Konata said

I gratefully nodded as Konata walked out the door. All I was hoping for was that Konatas father wouldn't kick me out of the house without anywhere to go.

Konata returned 10 minutes later with a smile

"Oh boy a guy other then my dad gets to sleep in my house!" Konata said

I was confused as to how to respond to this bashful statement so I simply said, "where's the guest room?"

"Oh ya, I need to show you" Konata said as she walked out of the room

"Sigh, what the hell is going on," I said to myself as I followed Konata

As I walked into the "guest room" the first thing I noticed were boxes,

Mountains of cardboard boxes

"Is- is this a storage room?!?!" I asked

"Would you rather sleep on the floor in the living room at night?"

"I wasn't really complaining..." I said, slightly embarrassed that I was misunderstood as complaining

"Well let me get you a futon," Konata said as she went looking for one

I looked around the little room I was in, it was pretty boring, typical of a storage room, about the size of a bathroom, packed with boxes, not a lot of room.

Just then Konata came back with a futon about twice her size. It was obvious that she was struggling, as I couldn't even see her face! Rushing up to her and grabbing the futon myself, I thanked Konata and put it in the room

"By the way Konata, how old are you?" I asked while setting up the futon

"Hmm? I'm 17 right now" Konata replied with a smile "ya I know I'm pretty small"

"Well at least you got looks, even if you don't have height," I said, wondering how she would take it. Would she take it offensively?

"Thanks, what about you?" Konata replied with a slight blush that she attempted to hide

"I'm 17 too actually, oh where are your parents?? I need to thank them for letting me stay the night" I said

"Oh he's not here right now, I called him before" Konata said, hoping I wouldn't realize that she had said he, instead of they

"Oh ok, by the way, what time is it?" I said

"8pm right now"

"Oh wow... I don't even remember what I was doing or what time it was before I fell," I said with a laugh

"Would you mind if I called you kisa-kun?" Konata asked

"Sure, whatever's good for you" I replied

"Anyways ill let you rest for now ok?" and with that, Konata left the room, heading for her own.

"Gee, what a surprise... I wake in the room of a angel..." I said and decided to sleep again

----------------------

I woke up in a slight daze, my head hurting slightly "I guess I did hit my head" I groaned as I got out of my futon, only to smash my head into a cardboard box full of something hard

"I swear, the world hates me..."

Still in a daze, I walked to Konatas room to ask her where the bathroom was. As I was still in a daze, I forgot to knock on the door and simply opened the door.

The sight that greeted me was a pleasant one but made blood rush to my face. Standing there in front of her mirror was Konata in her bra and panties.

I jumped back and quickly closed the door as I felt my face burning red like metal fresh out of the furnace. I grabbed my face and told myself over and over "it was an accident, I didn't mean to do that!" suddenly the door opened again as Konata stepped out but with a t-shirt and shorts this time.

"I-I didn't m-mean to!!" I managed to stutter out.

"Its ok, I know you didn't mean to and I should have locked the door anyways" Konata said while looking at the ground. I could tell her face was streaked with red.

We both laughed a slightly awkward laugh.

"Is your mom or dad home?" I asked

"Well... I don't have a mom but my dad is still sleeping" Konata replied

"Oh..." I said in a solemn tone "I'm sorry if I made you recall memories you didn't want..."

"Its ok, she died when I was small so I don't really remember her anyways" she replied

"Anyways so where's the bathroom? I was originally ask you that when I came over here," I said

"Oh, just go down that hall, its the 2nd door on the left, by the window" she replied

"Thanks" I said

After coming back I sat down in what appeared to be the living room and tried to sort out what was happening

"So I don't know who I am, I don't know where I live, as far as I know, I fell and knocked my head too hard and lost my memory" I said to myself. Then with a sudden burst of insight I said out loud "if I'm from around here maybe people at the high school will remember me!" I said

"That's actually a good plan." said another male voice behind me

"Gah! Please don't sneak up on my like that... Mr. Izumi?" I said

"Yes I'm Konatas father, Sojiro Izumi, nice to meet you" he said with a grin "so I heard you had a little accident yesterday and that you lost your memory"

"Unfortunately, yes" I replied

"Well if you came from around here, you might be enrolled at one of the nearby schools right?" Sojiro said

"Well that's what I was thinking..."

"How about tomorrow, on Monday, ill go to all the nearby schools and ask if they have a Kisashi in their school, its not a common name either so if there are any, there should only be one" Sojiro declared

"Thank you very much Mr. Izumi" I said

"Please, please" Sojiro said with a pained expression, "just call me Sojiro"

"Oh ok" I replied "thank you Sojiro" I corrected

Sojiro simply flashed another grin and gave me a thumbs up

Suddenly, a pair of hands came from behind and grabbed my head as a laughing body flew onto my back, sending me flying

"What the...?!" I blurted out

"Heey kisa-kun!" said a familiar voice

"Can you at least tell me when you're about to jump out of nowhere and jump me?" I asked while laughing

"But then that would defeat the purpose of the surprise!" Konata said, still laughing

"Looks like you found another new friend Konata" said Sojiro

"Geez you only met me yesterday and your already jumping and tackling me" I said as I pushed Konata off my back

Then suddenly remembering about school I asked, "what will I do tomorrow?" I asked

"You can stay here at our house for now" Sojiro said

"Thank you so much Sojiro!! I don't know how I can recompensate for everything you've done" I said, truly grateful

"Don't sweat it! Just make sure you take care of Konata" he said with his big grin

"Take care of her?" I silently thought in my head, and then speaking out loud "do your friends know about me being here Konata?" I asked

"Nope"

"Oh, well would you mind if I met them?" I asked

"Sure, ill bring them over tomorrow after school!" Konata said excitedly

"Well how about we go eat lunch for now, how about some good ol ramen?" Sojiro asked

Suddenly my stomach growled inhumanly loud

"Hoho! Looks like we have a hungry boy on our hands here!" both Konata and Sojiro said at the same time

"I don't think I've eaten anything in a day or two..." I said sheepishly "I haven't eaten anything since I came here and who knows when the last time I ate before Konata found me?"

"Well let's go then!" Sojiro shouted as he went to grab his coat

Author: BTW, I took this idea from RezleVettems with the "character and author" talk part but I like it and I give him FULL credit to this idea, well I'm not sure if he thought of it but if he did then full credit of this idea to him.

Konata: so why am in this fanfic again?

Kisashi: maybe because you're the main character?

Author: well I'm basing this story on a dream I had, I'm simply expanding on it with my original ideas.

Sojiro: you better not make anything bad happen to my daughter…

Author: *gasp* I would NEVER!!!


	2. What? !

The Lost Dimension

chapter 2

What?!

Authors note: yes "What?!" is the chapter name

I sat in the kitchen, sipping at the coffee that Sojiro had given to me before leaving the house to go ask around about me. It was now Monday morning.

"Your already up?" said a sleepy voice as I looked up from the newspaper Sojiro had left on the table. Standing there with her hair in a mess was no other than beautiful, angelic Konata Izumi

"Am I up? Doesn't school start for you in a hour?" I replied

"I was up until 3AM playing a game" Konata replied with a yawn

"Not my fault" I said as I walked up to make some toast for her

"Thanks" Konata said as she sat down and drank the rest of my coffee

"Hey that was mine!" I said as I put butter on the toast

"So?" Konata said with a mischievous smile

I simply sighed as I got another cup of coffee and gave Konata her toast

"You don't give ME any coffee?" Konata asked while feigning disbelieve

"go get your own, you just drank mine" I said while laughing as Konata now feigned rage.

As Konata ate her toast, I couldn't help looking at her. "She really does look like an angel" I said softly

"Say something?" Konata said with her face full of toast, ruining the angelic feel about her.

"What? No I didn't say anything" I quickly replied my face heating slightly, luckily my face didn't turn red very easily "but damn, she looks cute" I said in my mind, making sure I didn't say it out loud this time

"Are you alright?" Konata asked with a hint or worry in her voice

"Oh ya, I was just thinking" I quickly lied

"Well I better get ready now, Ryouo is pretty far, even by train" Konata said, then with a smirk "and no peaking this time!" she said while laughing and running to her room

"Sigh, she sure is energetic even in the morning" I remarked as I got up to stretch. "I wonder what her school uniform is like?"

As if being summoned, Konata came back with her hair neatly brushed and with her bag in hand "Ok see you after school!" she said as she flew out the door

"Wow she looks even cuter with that winter uniform on..." I thought. Suddenly it hit me, "D-do I love her?!" I asked myself "but I only met her 2 days ago!"

I went back to "My room" and sat on one of the cardboard boxes and tried to remember something about my past, but for some reason the same image kept on coming back

A brass plate with the alphanumerical code written on it "HGN89F53" what did it mean? I couldn't remember anything around it, just the sequence on a brass plate...

Without warning the door rang as I jumped up in the air, hitting my head on a cardboard box above me

"Gah! Who is it!?" I asked myself but I remained in the room as I was not part of this household, whoever it was outside, had nothing to do with me. That was the conclusion I had come to but the ringing was persistent, it didn't stop. "Who the hell is it?!" I shouted as the same "Ding... Ding... Ding..." of the doorbell was starting to aggravate me. I walked to the door only to see no one was at the door. "Was that a damn prank?!" I fumed, just then I noticed a piece of paper by underneath the door

"What the?" I said as I picked up the paper

"Go to the city park and sit on the bench by the small cluster of oak trees in exactly 1hour" was all it said, then on the very bottom in small print it said "Yes, this is meant for you Kisashi" I felt a lightning bolt go through my body. Somebody knew about me!! Would this person be able to answer my questions?! As I started to turn around I also noticed a small box outside the door that I saw through the little window in the door.

"Is that for me too?" I wondered as I opened the door and grabbed the box. As I walked back to the living room I opened the box to find a cell phone, a cardkey, and another note inside. I took the note out first as I put the box down. "I know some things you may want to know about yourself, also I thought you might want a cell phone^_^"

"Why couldn't this person just tell me at the door?!" I thought as I turned on the cell phone. It was a pretty bland cell phone, a flip phone, grey colored, no fancy keyboard typing, just a standard cell phone. As the cell phone came to life, I checked the phone list and as suspected, it was empty except for one number but the name said "Do NOT call this number until you know about the truth" it said. "Is this some practical joke?!?" I asked the ceiling. Why couldn't this person just tell me where I was from and let me go back home?!?

I got my shoes and a jacket as I walked out the door and locked the door. Knowing that I might want to leave the house, Sojiro had given me a duplicate of the house keys. "Sigh, now to the park". On the way to the ramen store yesterday, I had passed the park so I tried to remember exactly how I had gotten there. Eventually I found my way there but why was I following the directions of a person I didn't know? For all I knew, it could have been a kid with an elaborate prank "but how would he have known my name and that I would have been at the Izumi household?" I said as I got closer to the bench.

It was now 5 minutes until the designated time. As I leaned my head back on the bench, I noticed a person walking up to me. It was a man about my age. Suspicion flared inside me as I saw the man with a large overcoat and a hat, like something out of a spy cartoon.

"Kisashi?" the figure asked

I simply nodded as the man came and sat down next to me "now would you like to explain why the hell you know me and how you knew where I was staying?" I said in a neutral, emotionless tone

"I cant tell you everything, but I can tell you that this world is not as you think it is..." the man said

Now I was really aggravated, who the hell did this guy think he was?! Making me come here a then telling me he couldn't tell me anything but tells me a bunch of nonsense?! "Ok who the hell are you, what the hells your name, and what do you mean when you say this world is not as it seems?!" I shouted

"please, you don't understand the situation!" the men plead

Seeing that the man seemed to be stressed, I calmed down and replied "Ok well can you tell me what your name is at least?"

"My name is Shiinchi" the man replied "but please, do not believe everything around you, and keep the girl safe"

"You mean Konata?!" I said, this was getting more ridiculous by the second "What does she have to do with everything?!?!" I asked

"please its classified information" he said

"Don't tell me your making a lame reference to Haruhi..."

"Well I wasn't trying to but I guess I just did" Siinchi replied with a smile "I cant stay for much longer but add my number 739-6247" with that he got up, tipped his hat in salute and left, leaving me there baffled and thinking if I should go to a mental institution or not

"What the hell is going on?" I said for the millionth time in the past 3 days, with that I got up and walked back home

As I walked in the house, Sojiro was sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper "I see you were out for a walk" he said as he got up with a troubled expression on his face

"Is something wrong Sojiro?" I asked

"Yaw... There's a problem and I don't know how to figure it out..." He said as he got a cup of coffee for himself and I

"What is it?" I repeated

"You know I was out checking at schools for you right?" he said

"Ya..."

"Well none of the schools around here have a Kisashi in their school so I expanded the search and went to the police stations to ask and all the Kisashi's I found were in their adulthood so I asked if there was an alert for a missing person, nothing, I asked if there was a Kisashi around his late teens anywhere from around here and they looked it up but the closest place like that was in Yokohama prefecture and their all at home" Sojiro finished

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, "What am I? A non existent person?" I asked

"I don't know, that's whets troubling me, are you sure Kisashi is your name? I know you had amnesia..." Sojiro said

"Yes I'm absolutely sure that it's my name." I replied in troubled tones "anyways thank you Sojiro" I said

"no problem"

I walked back to my room as my head had a million questions floating around... I then looked at the clock to notice that it was already 3pm

"Wow time went fast" I thought "Konata should be back soon shouldn't she?" I thought as I decided to take a bath

As I got out of the bath, Sojiro let me borrow his clothes as I had nothing to change into, thanking him I walked into the living room to hear the door fly open and the laughing voices of 3 girls

"that's Konata alright..." I said as I sat in the kotatsu

Authors note: a kotatsu is like a small table but it has a small blanket like... Thing, coming off the side and has a heater inside it, the blanket keep the warmth inside, used during the cold days to keep the body warm

"Ya so I just found him in the street lying on the ground!" said the unmistakable voice of Konata

"He was just lying there?" said a voice I didn't recognize

"You should have taken him to the hospital…" replied another voice I didn't recognize

the three girls walked into the living room to see me sitting there looking at the TV, "Yo." I simply said as I turned back to the news

"So this is Kisa-kun!" Konata said excitedly as she pointed at me

"I'm not a animal" I replied coolly

"Wow he's so handsome!" the other two girls replied, both had purple hair where one had a twin ponytail and long hair, while the other had short hair but an adorable ribbon on top of her hair

"She's Tsukasa" Konata said while pointing to the girl with the short hair "and the other one is her twin sister Kagami"

"Nice to meet you two" I said pleasantly with a smile that made the two girls blush slightly

"Were sorry about what happened to you" both purple haired girls said

"Don't worry about it, I'm content with staying here anyways"

"Who ever said we would let you stay here?" Konata said with a mischievous smile

"…" I replied

"I'm joking! Of course we'll let you stay here, I couldn't possibly leave a cute guy like you out on the street with nowhere to go!" Konata yelled

With that the two new girls sat down and introduced themselves telling me that they worked at a local shrine as mikos

Authors Note: a miko is a shrine maiden

"So where do you two live?" I asked

"Oh pretty close by, not too long on the train, about 15 minutes?" Kagami replied

As the conversation continued, Sojiro walked in with snacks and drinks while winking at me, not knowing how to respond I simply nodded and thanked him with the other 3 girls.

After a couple of hours of talking and laughing the twins said their good byes, saying that they needed to finish homework and help out around the house.

"They're nice girls" I remarked

"Not as nice as me" she said as she jumped and hugged me

My face got a bit warmer as I felt the small petite body rub into mine. Not really knowing how to respond to this display of affection I simply hugged her back.

"Just keep the girl safe too"

The words echoed into my head "What does he mean by that?" I thought as I let go of Konata.

"I'm going to cook dinner." Konata declared as she ran off to the kitchen

I walked back to my room to think about what had happened today. A lot of things had happened and I still couldn't grasp the reality of it. Things were happening way too fast and too many things that I couldn't comprehend. "Keep the girl safe", "Don't believe everything around you", "the world is not as you think". All of this seemed to be coming out of some mystery story

Authors Note: heh how ironic he thinks that, he IS in one!

As I thought more and more about things, the less and less I actually believed. How was I supposed to believe all these ridiculous things about not believing the world, or keeping a girl that I just met safe, for no reason I could see. As I thought of this the image of the brass plate came back "HGN89F53".

"What the hell does it mean? And why does it keep on coming back to me?" I asked myself

Just then, Konata came up into my room

"Hey you! Lazy boy, help me set up the food!" she said as she ran back downstairs.

"Sigh, guess there are still some things I can understand in this world"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: wow, two chapters in one day! I feel accomplished

Konata: who cares about your accomplishments? I want to eat the food I made now!

Kisashi: hey aren't things happening to fast in the story? I can't really comprehend what the hells going on…

Author: don't worry about the small stuff

Kisashi: I don't think its small…

Konata: what are you two talking about?

Kisashi & Author: nothing…


	3. Mystery Solved? !

Chapter 3

Mystery explained?!

"Are you sure this was alright with the school?" I asked, dubious about what Sojiro and Konata were telling me.

"Absolutely!" they both answered.

"I'm not too sure though..." I responded

What the two had proposed was that I start going to Ryouo for now, I simply had to take the entrance exam and if I had an above average score on the test then I could start attending the next day

The test day was today.

Life had gone back to normal, or as normal as it could get in my situation for about a week, the Hiiragi twins coming over every few days, meeting another one of Konatas friends named Miyuki, and relaxing at Konatas house.

"Well I guess I should go to school rather than doing nothing here..." I sighed as I grabbed a coat to go to Ryouo high school for the quite-late entrance exam.

"Come on!" Konata urged as she flew out the front door

"So I should just go to the main office and mention my name?" I asked Sojiro while getting my shoes on

"Yup, they're expecting you today" he replied

"ARE YOU COMING OR NOT?!?!" shouted Konata from outside

"You would think I'm making her late to a important meeting with world leaders..." I muttered as I walked out the door and waved to Sojiro

"Come on slow poke, follow me!" Konata shouted as she ran towards the train station

I followed at a medium-fast pace as I walked towards the train station, as I got closer I saw 2 familiar faces

"Hey Tsukasa! Hey Kagami!" I shouted as I waved

"What are you doing here Kisa-kun?" Tsukasa and Kagami said at the same time

"Ill explain" Konata said while clearing her throat "He's here because..." and so she explained with elaborate details and over dramatizing the "Conversations" she and her dad had with the school

"Oh, it would be great if your accepted!" the hiiragi twins answered

"Ya, I hope so too" I replied "Now I have to take entrance exams... Again most likely" I sighed

Just then, the train pulled up so we got on the train

"What were the tests like?" I asked the three girls

"No problem"

"Hard..."

"Ok..."

Konata, Tsukasa, and Kagami replied, respectively in that order.

"Gee, different answers from all of you"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be ok" Konata replied with a grin

"Thanks"

The rest of the train ride was full of trivial conversations. As the train pulled up to our stop, I noticed a man who seemed oddly familiar "Where have I seen him before?" I asked myself as I stepped off the train and followed the 3 girls to school

"Konata, you're going to have to tell me where the main office is" I said as the school came into view

"Of course" she replied as we walked into the school "Tsukasa, Kagami, you go on ahead of me and ill take this newcomer to the dark lairs of the office" she said in a not-so-menacing voice

I simply laughed as I followed Konata to the main office

"Good luck on the test!" Konata said as she turned around to go to her classes

"Thanks" I replied as I set myself for a lot of hard entrance exam questions

-------------------

"My god, that had to be the longest test I've ever taken..." I sighed as I walked out of the main office. What time was it? I checked the time to see that it was still 11:38 so I decided to go on home

As I boarded the train back to Konatas house, I suddenly remembered why that man on the train seemed so familiar

"Siinchi!" I exclaimed, startling several nearby passengers

I quickly took my cell phone out, now growing with contacts as I met more friends, and texted Siinchi "Why are you spying on me?"

I only had to wait a minute for a reply

"Can you meet today? Same place as last time, in half a hour"

"Ya"

"Oh and make sure you bring along that cardkey that was in the box"

With that I headed straight towards the park when I got off the train

"What the hell does he want now?" I thought as I neared the bench

"You might want to stop right there" said a extremely cold raspy voice

My body froze, for some reason I didn't think that the owner of that voice wanted directions...

"Don't turn around and slowly walk to that bench" commanded the voice

"God damn it, why did my life have to get complicated again?!" I silently thought as I followed the mans directions

Suddenly I heard a grunt from behind followed by a thud

"Its ok, you can turn around now" said the familiar voice of Siinchi

I turned around to see Siinchi holding what looked like a tazer. I looked down to see a big burly man, no doubt a thug, on the ground

"What the hell?! Who was he?!" I asked as Siinchi led me away

"Ill try to explain as much as I can but we must leave this area for now" Siinchi replied as he took out a... a handgun?!

"What the hell?!" I yelped as I jumped back

"Trust me, this is only for our safety" Siinchi said with a serious face "Just follow me for now"

Still slightly shaken, I started to follow

"You seem to be in the interest of several different groups..." Siinchi muttered

"What?! I don't want to be involved if it includes big burly men jumping me and high schooler's with guns escorting me!" I replied

"Unfortunately you don't have a choice" Siinchi replied while looking at both sides of the street and quickly crossing

"What the hell is going on?! Whenever I meet up with you, ridiculous things happen!"

"Sigh, you do have that cardkey right?"

"Ya, I always keep it in my wallet"

"Ok that makes things easier" Siinchi replied as he walked into a old building

"And were coming here because...?"

"Just follow" he replied with urgency in his voice as he checked what seemed to be a PDA "Damn their getting close" he muttered

"Who is!?" I yelled

"What? Did I say that out loud? Whatever, we need to get back to HQ" he said and stopped in front of a wall

"You do realize that I'm going to ask a hundred questions right now right? But the first one is what the hell do you mean HQ? And why are stopping in front of this wall?"

"Just do what I do, ill explain when were inside" Siinchi replied as he took a cardkey, similar to mine out

"Wave your cardkey in front of this black circle on the wall" Siinchi ordered

As I took the cardkey out, I heard a loud bang of a door being slammed open

"Seems like they found us..." Siinchi remarked as he grabbed my hands and made me wave it in front of the circle

"Whoa!" I shouted as I felt the world go black for an instant. When I could see again, I couldn't believe my eyes

5 seconds ago I was in front of a wall and now I stood in one of the most high-tech rooms I had ever seen

Rows upon rows of computers and an ass load of monitors, this was something right of a star trek command center!

"W-where are we?" I asked in a slightly bothered voice

"Were at the HQ" Siinchi replied as he walked off of the platform we were standing on

"Can you pinch me?"

"Huh?"

"I think I'm in a really bad dream, none of this makes any sense at all, wasn't I at Konatas house this morning? Wasn't I at ryouo high school a few hours ago? Now why the hell would I be at some super high-tech room with only us in it?!?" I demanded, my mental barriers were starting to break down. I had been holding in all these confused emotions since I met Siinchi

"Why me?!" I shouted as tears came to my eyes

"What the hell have I done to deserve all of this?!?! Amnesia?!?! Thugs trying to kill me?!? Getting teleported to some command center?!?!" I started sobbing

Siinchi just looked at me, not knowing how to respond to a sobbing me

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?!?!" I shouted as I smashed my fist into the ground

"I-is there anything that I can do??" asked Siinchi

I looked up "what the hell does Konata have to do with this?!" I demanded

"Its... A long story that you may not be able to comprehend" Siinchi replied

"I don't care! Just tell me" I begged as I regained my composure

"Are you familiar with the idea of a worm hole?"

"You mean the one in outer space?"

"Exactly, it has been theorized that these worm holes may lead to different dimensions... This idea was named the inter dimensional travel theory or IDTT for short"

Authors Note: incase you haven't figured it out, I'm making these things up at the top of my head so don't bother googling any of these

I looked at Siinchi with suspicion and disbelief "Don't tell me I'm from another parallel dimension..." I begged

Siinchi looked slightly surprised "Unfortunately that's exactly what I was going to tell you"

"Oh my god, please someone just kill me right now" I said to the floor

"The organization in charge of this research is the Department for the Promotion of Inter Dimensional Research (DPIDR) and is a top secret project between the USA, Japan, and Germany. You were selected among the many people in the other dimension to take part in this." then with a pause "You were participant HGN89F53" Siinchi said

I felt another jolt go through my body "So... That image I kept on getting did have some meaning..." I slowly said then realizing that Siinchi still hadn't answered my initial question I asked "So what the hell does Konata have to do with this?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you right now..." Siinchi replied but continued "And those thugs that were trying to get us, they're not a friendly group in case you haven't figured it out"

"Ya go figure..." I said

"They're a opposing force of 'rebels' so to speak, they have a different ideology then us and try to disrupt out operations, but they seem to be particularly be aiming for you, now I probably shouldn't tell you why either..." Siinchi finished

"So when you said to not believe everything in this world you were worried that they might influence me otherwise?"

"Exactly"

Sigh, this was getting too ridiculous, inter dimensional travel? Give me a break!!

"Oh and do not tell ANYONE about this..." Siinchi said with a commanding tone

"Alright alright, now can I go back now?"

"Sure, but remember, don't tell anyone" he said again as he got up and walked down the aisle, motioning me to follow him.

I got up myself to follow Siinchi, as I followed him I was thinking of an excuse to why I would be so late to return home. As if reading my mind Siinchi said "Don't worry about time, time doesn't flow here so you'll arrive back at the same time"

"I swear, I'm dreaming this, there's no way in hell this could be really happening" I whined

"Come on, go step on that circle over there" Siinchi said while pointing at a pretty simple, red circle that was elevated slightly by about 3 inches

As I stepped on I suddenly felt my body go limp as everything turned black

I opened my eyes... Now where was I? If a 4 headed monster appeared and told me that I was on the planet guploxi, I don't think I would be surprised. Fortunately I realized that I was back in "My room" in Konatas house

Just as I walked out of the room, the front door flew open as Konata merrily strolled in humming a random tune

"Oh hey Kisa-kun! How was the test?" she asked

"No problem" I said while trying to imitate Konatas voice, only to end up with my voice cracking and making me sound like an idiot

Konata laughed so hard that she fell on the ground clutching her stomach

"Was it that funny?" I asked

"You s-sounded like a c-complete idiot!!" Konata said, still laughing

"Sigh, well are you going to roll around on the ground laughing all day?" I asked

"Sorry" Konata apologized as she got up, wiping tears from her eyes. "Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki and I are going to the movies in a few hours, want to come?" Konata asked

"Sure, I got nothing to do anyways" I replied, excited at the prospect of going to the movies with Konata, even if we weren't alone.

As I walked back to my room, Sojiro came up and told me to follow him, puzzled, I followed. As I walked into Sojiros room, he turned to face me

"I'm guessing you've met Siinchi?" he said

"You too?!?" I asked in disbelief. My resistance to the impossible had already completely collapsed

"I wont say much but like I've said, make sure you protect Konata..." he said

"So every time you told me to take care of her, you were saying it literally?" I asked

"Yep, anyways I just wanted to make sure, I didn't want to beat around the bush too much" Sojiro said as he left the room

"Sigh, I just want to rest for now" I said as I walked into my room, completely forgetting about the movies

------------------

Author: a slightly shaky chapter but long as hell

Konata: I hope Kisa-kun made it in!

Kisashi: I'm sure I did

Author: anyways I'm planning on calming everything down for now, I think I rushed the chapters too much... Oh and I'm planning on putting more normal stuff for a few chapters

MOAR REVIEWS PLZ!!!!!


	4. Love

The Lost Dimension

Chapter 4

Love

"Come on wake up you lazy person!"

I opened my eyes to see Konata standing above me with her hands on her hips

"Did you forget?! You said you were going to the movies?!" Konata scolded while I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

I seemed to have fallen asleep after learning that even Sojiro was involved in this DPIDR, all of this must have exhausted me

"Ya sorry, guess I fell asleep" I replied with a yawn as I got up

"Come on were leaving in 15 minutes" Konata said as she left the room

I stretched as I got out of the room and headed to the bathroom to wash my face.

"Ok ready? Were going!" Konata yelled as she banged on the bathroom door

"What?! But you said 15 minutes and it's only been like 2!" I complained, even though I myself was eager to go to the movies with Konata.

"Well I changed my mind" she retorted as she went out the door

"Cant seem to make up her mind" I sighed as I got my jacket and said my good byes to Sojiro

When I got outside, Konata was already way ahead as she had been running. "She looks cute, running like that" I remarked as I ran to catch up with her

As we neared the train station, I saw the other three girls, Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami already waiting for us. Miyuki was a tall girl with pink hair with glasses, nice body and really moe.

"Hello kisa-kun" the three girls greeted

"Hey everyone" I replied

"Come on, the train leaves soon" Konata yelled as she rushed up to buy tickets.

"She's always full of energy isn't she?" I asked

"She tends to be sleepy and lazy at school though" Kagami replied with a smirk

As we boarded the train, my cell phone rung, signaling that I had gotten a text message. I took my phone out and read the message

"Be aware of your surrounding."

And of course the sender was no other then Siinchi

"I had a whole lot of crap happen today, now there's more??" I mumbled

"Did you say something?" Konata asked

"Huh? No just talking to myself" I quickly replied

As we got off the train I realized that I had never asked what movie we were going to watch

"Hey what are we going to watch?" I asked Tsukasa, who was closest to me

"I don't know, onee-chan just told me that we were going to the movies" Tsukasa replied

"Hey Konata, what are we watching?"

"Oh, we're watching a remake of the ring" she replied as she hopped on towards the movie theatre

Tsukasa froze as her eyes went from me, Konata, to her sister, then back to me

"I-I don't like horrors..."Tsukasa moaned

"Its ok, just close your eyes for the scary parts" Suggested Kagami

"A-alright..." Tsukasa replied as she clung to her sister

I walked faster to catch up to Konata, "where are we going?" I asked

"There" Konata replied as she pointed to a large building up ahead

We bought the tickets and refreshments as we took our seats, making sure I sat next to Konata. The movie then started.

---------------------

"Tsukasa are you ok?" I asked "you were screaming for half the movie"

"Don't worry about her, she does it every time" replied Kagami

"That was a scary movie though" Miyuki said with a smile

"Well let's go home then" Konata suggested while walking next to me

"Alright" I said as we started heading towards the train station

As we were walking the text message came back to mind

"Be aware of your surroundings"

What the hell did he mean by that?

As we boarded the train, I thought of what he could have meant, was he warning me?

When we got off at our stop, we said our goodbyes to Tsukasa and Kagami as Konata and I started heading back home. As we got out of the train station, I felt a strange feeling of danger as we walked. It wad like an aura that was radiating from someone behind us. I looked back but all I saw were people. Troubled, I continued walking.

As we got further and further away, the feeling of danger increased as I noticed 2 men seemed to be following us. Suspicion flared up as I quietly told Konata "follow me, don't ask questions"

Konata looked at me with a questioning look but nodded her head

I then started taking random turns. I looked back to still see the 2 men following me. My suspicion had been confirmed.

Just as I was about to tell Konata to run, the two men dashed right for us, one grabbing me and the other grabbing Konata.

"Kyaa!!" Konata yelped as she was grabbed

A sudden feeling of strength burst inside me as a raised my foot and kicked the man behind me in the groin. He crumpled with a grunt as I spun around and ran for the other man. Seeing that he was alone, the man started reaching for his pocket.

I knew that if he got whatever was inside that pocket, I was dead

I jumped as I grabbed the man from behind and pulled him to the ground

"KONATA GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I raised my fist to smash the man's head.

Konata just stood there, not moving an inch. It was obvious she was petrified with fear. I could tell by the blank stare she gave me.

I finished off the man by giving him another faceful of my fist, I then reached into his pocket to find what I expected. It was a MK-23 pistol. Throwing it far away after removing the bullets, I called the police to let them know of our location. I grabbed Konata as I started running back to her home. Seeing that she still couldn't run very fast, I just picked her up and ran, Grateful that she was so small.

As we got to her home, I quickly opened the door as I quickly gave Sojiro a look that told him that this was a delicate situation and not to bother. I went upstairs to her room as I placed Konata on her bed.

"Konata?" I asked softly

She looked at me with disbelieving eyes as she buried her face into my chest as she wept.

"Its ok Konata, its ok" I comforted "I'm here for you"

Konata continued to weep into my chest.

After 5 minutes, Konata looked up at me with puffy eyes, as if longing for me.

I quietly stroked her hair as I looked into those deep green eyes. Sub-consciously, our face came closer and closer. Finally our lips met as she Konata closed her eyes and held on to me. I also closed my eyes.

Finally after we both ran out of breath, Konata looked at me and said in a small voice "T-thank you..."

I smiled and replied, "Don't worry" then adding after a pause "I love you too much to let you get hurt"

Konata looked up as she pounced on me for another long emotional kiss. After 10 minutes, she finally released her grip as she quietly whispered "I-I love you too... I've loved you since I first saw you on the sidewalk"

"Well so have I, I always thought you were like a angel from the heavens" I answered with a smile

"Thank you for being there for me..." Konata said as she started to softly cry

I stroked her hair as she cried herself to sleep. "I'm sure Sojiro would understand the situation." I said as I lied down next to Konata and closed my eyes.

-----------------------

Kisashi: it feels so much better to just say it rather than hold it in

Konata: yup

Author: just make sure Sojiro doesn't catch you *smirk*

Kisashi: *punch* perv...

Author: ow...

Sojiro: did I hear my name?

Author & Kisashi: nope


	5. Knowledge and Wisdom

Chp5 the lost dimension

"Mmm..." I mumbled as I slowly came out of dreamland and came back to reality. The first thing I noticed was that a body was in a my arms. I suddenly remembered what had happened last night. "I love you..." I said softly as I glanced at the clock, it read 6:47. "Guess I can enjoy this a little bit longer" I said as I enjoyed the smell of Konatas hair.

"Kisa-kun...?" Konata sleepily mumbled,

"Oh, did I wake you up?" I asked

"No but I slept a lot so I guess I woke up early" Konata replied as she yawned,

"Hey if I got into Ryouo, then wouldn't today be my first day?" I asked as I got out of bed

"Hey it is! I'm sure you got in too!" Konata said excitedly, completely regaining her regular energy in a matter of seconds.

"I wonder how they're going to notify us..." I remarked

"Most likely by phone" Konata answered as she went to her dresser, then looking at me, she shooed me out of the room.

"Guess I'll take a shower now" I said as I walked to the bathroom.

As I washed my hair, I thought about what had happened last night. I had been walking back home with Konata when two thugs came up from behind and grabbed us. I somehow managed to fight them off as I managed to surprise both of them but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do this all the time. Next I had carried Konata back to our house. We then confessed and she cried herself to sleep, I soon followed her into sleep myself.

"Seems like something out of a movie" I remarked as I dried myself on a towel and got some clothes on.

"What am I supposed to wear to school anyways?" I asked myself as I walked into the kitchen and started making toast

Just as I finished making breakfast and poured my coffee, Konata waltzed into the room, jumped up to me and kissed me." Whoa where did that come from?" I asked

"I always wanted to do that" Konata replied with a mischievous smile

"Whatever, do you want breakfast now?"

"Of course!"

As we ate breakfast, Konata quietly asked me "can we keep what happened last night a secret?"

"Sure but which part?"

"About those thugs..."

"Oh ok" I answered

After breakfast Konata went to wake her dad up as I sat and read the morning newspaper. As I was reading an article on how two men were found at a park, completely knocked out and with handguns near them, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller id, only to sigh as the caller was no other than Siinchi

"Don't tell me you want to take me to another dimension right now" I stated as soon as I picked up the phone

"No worries, I just wanted to congratulate you on your heroic actions last night"

"Did Sojiro tell you?" I questioned

"ya, and I have a little surprise for you today"

"please, I don't need anymore thugs chasing after me"

"Don't worry its not that bad" Siinchi said while laughing, "Well see you later" and the line went dead

"Will he ever leave me alone?" I asked the cell phone

"How did you sleep?" Sojiro asked as he walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face

"better than I have in the past week or two" I replied calmly

"That's the type of guy I like!" Sojiro said while giving me a thumbs up

Just then the phone rang, as Sojiro picked up the phone I could tell it was ryouo high calling.

"Oh really? Of course, I'll tell him right away"

"imp guessing that was Ryouo?" I asked

"yup, and your starting today, they said to not worry about uniforms. They'll provide them when you get their" Sojiro announced

"See? I told you that you'd get in" Konata said as she walked into the kitchen with her uniform on.

I simply got up, rubbed her head with my hands and I went to my room, getting some pencils and pens.

"I wonder what school will be like?" I thought as I walked back downstairs to see Konata waiting for me by the door.

"Come on! Lets go" Konata yelled as she went out the door

"Why does the same thing always happen when we go somewhere?" I asked myself as I locked the door and ran after Konata

By the time I caught up to her, the train station was nearly in sight. As we slowed down and started walking, 2 voices came from behind us

"Kona-chan! Kisa-kun!" said the unmistakable voice of Tsukasa

"So did you get in kisa-kun" Kagami asked as she came closer

"Well I'm going to school now aren't I?" I asked

As we continued our conversation, we boarded the train and started discussing school.

"I wonder what class you'll be in?" Kagami asked

"Oh they let him in Kuroi-senseis class" informed Konata

"really?" Tsukasa, Kagami and I said at the same time

"This is the first I heard" I remarked as Konata grinned from ear to ear

The rest of the conversation pretty much followed along those lines. As we got off at our stop, Konata grabbed my hands as if announcing that she was in love with me.

"I can't believe Konata actually got him," muttered Kagami, most likely thinking that I couldn't hear, so I ignored what she had said.

As we arrived at school, I told Konata and the girls that I would meet them in class and I walked to the office, pretty happy at how this was turning out.

Unfortunately the happiness didn't last.

As I walked into the office, I saw another face sitting there that made me groan. Sitting there with a smile was the one person I didn't at my school.

Sitting in front of me was Siinchi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, fearing the answer I expected to get

"Oh imp starting here today too" he pleasantly replied

"Don't tell me your 'surprise' was this..."

"This is exactly what I meant by my surprise" he replied as his name was called." Guess they have my uniform ready" he said as he walked away

"Not him..." I moaned as I took a seat. "He appears wherever I go..."

I waited for about 10 minutes before my name was called. I walked up to the front desk as they gave me my uniform and told me to change and to put my clothes in my gym locker.

After getting changed, I asked around and managed to get to class 2-E.

Author note: Konata is in class 2-E in the anime during their second year

As I looked around, I saw Konata sitting so I walked over and asked which seats were unoccupied.

"The one behind me" Konata replied as she turned around to face me.

"So you excited about class?" Konata asked with a snort

"Mmm, well sort of" I replied

Konata laughed as the bell rang and class started.

"In case you guys haven't noticed, we will be having a new student from today" Kuroi-sensei announced. "Would you like to introduce yourself Kisashi?"

"Aw crap, what am I supposed to say?" I thought as I slowly got up

"Hello, my name is Kisashi and I hope I can have a good school life with you guys" I announced. Quickly sitting down, I hoped no one would ask any questions.

"Anyways lets get started with today's lesson..." Kuroi-sensei said as she turned towards the blackboard

I looked at the clock, 4 minutes until lunch... Time seemed to drag by. "Guess I got too used to a layer back lifestyle" I thought as I took the last bit of notes. After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang as I got up and stretched.

"Where's the lunch room?" i asked Konata

"you didn't bring your own lunch?" Konata questioned

"No, was i supposed to?"

"Not really but unless you want to wait half a hour on line, you should bring your own food" she informed "Here you can have half of my chocolate cornet" she said while tearing it in half

"Thanks, but you don't have to..."

"Just take it" Konata said with a smile

Just then, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki sat down at the table.

"Congratulations on being accepted here" praised Miyuki

"Thanks" I replied as I ate the half cornet Konata had given me.

As I was talking to the girls, I felt my cell vibrate so I took it out to see a message" go to the locker room in 5 minutes"

"He has to bother me, even at school?" I muttered. I apologized to the girls, lying to them that I had to see the nurse to fill out forms

I quickly walked to the locker room, hoping that I wouldn't be teleported somewhere again.

"Thanks for coming so promptly" Siinchi thanked as I walked into the locker room

"What is it that's so important that you have to tell me now?"

"Well it doesn't have to be now but I thought you would like to know regardless" Siinchi replied,

"Ok fine, what is it about?"

"I've given permission to tell you this by the DPIDR so..."

"So what is about?" I repeated

"its about Konata, there may be things you don't comprehend but just try to stick with me please" Siinchi answered

"Do you remember how I told you that there are 2 dimensions? Well we have theorized that their happens to be a multiple of parallel or not dimensions. One is the one we are researching called the 'Lost Dimension' and this is where Konata comes in" he informed

"Ok, go on"

"This Lost Dimension has actually been 'locked' so to speak, and there's only one way we can open it"

"So… how's this a big deal"

" Konata is a large portion of the Lost Dimension. In other words, well I'm obliged not to tell that information just yet.

"But if I was brought here from another dimension how is the lost one locked?" I asked

"its something that you probably wont be able to comprehend, however, there is a way to lift the seal on it.

"But how can we if its like…?"

"Like what…" Siinchi demanded

"Forget it I don't know where I was going" I answered

"Okay whatever, but the way to open it involves Konata…"

"Oh boy, more insane things?" I asked in a exasperated voice

Ignoring me, Siinchi continued "We must place her in a certain machine, sealing her away for the time when we unlock the worm hole." Siinchi explained "at least this is the accepted theory at the moment."

Everything he had just said seemed somewhat untrustworthy but I had nothings else to go by so I might as well just follow.

I stood their unresponsive, until. I said, So where do I come in?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Siinchi asked

"You for now must 'Protect her,' in simple terms, unfortunately that's all I'm going to tell you about that matter" Siinchi replied

I laughed a rueful laugh. I didn't want to be a part of this! Why did I have to be part of some dimension traveling research program? The memories of the brass plate embedded with the sequence HGN89F53 came back to mind. Then I thought of Konata, I mumbled to myself, Yes, I must keep her safe.

"The next matter is the Rebels, they want to take her and force her to open up the dimension with the machine, which is why she's being targeted" Siinchi said

"It has also has been theorized that depending on the people using her to open the dimension, what will happen will also differ" he continued

"Wait, your telling me that you guys don't even know what's inside this dimension?" I asked in disbelief. Then added, "So what are they exactly."

"That's what we're all trying to figure out" then added, They are the counter group originally part of us but they soon didn't agree so they split with a part of our research, we don't know what they took with them though. Siinchi replied, then glancing at his watch, he said that lunch was almost over so we walked out of the locker room and went to his classroom

"This is absolutely stupid" I said as I walked back to the classroom

"Hey kisa-kun" Konata said with a smile

Seeing this, I realized that I would have to protect her from evil hands like yesterday...

"Oh boy this is going to be a big problem, but for now I will be prepared" I just kept looking at Konata in her seat, then sighed as class started again.

------------------------

Author: Special thanks to Co-author gfryry for helping me out and revising and editing chapter 5 and help on previous chapters and other thanks to supernova from the LSF forums and rueray1 from the haxcommunity for proofreading and suggestion. The best thanks to gfryry again and elwakawaka for awesome plot/storyline and encouragement on this story.

gfryry: You do realize that I did half of this chapter right?

Author: Ya? so what?

Konata & Kisashi & elwakawaka: What about us?!?!

*blackout*


	6. Buzz Buzz Buzz

Chp6 The Lost Dimension

Buzz Buzz Buzz

--------------------

I looked at the phone in my hand with a resigned look.

It was 8:54 on a Saturday and Shiinchi was already calling me. Feeling obligated to at least explain why I didn't want to hear his nonsense today, I picked it up.

"just leave me alone today" I asked, without waiting for an answer I hung up and went back to sleep.

Today would be My first date with Konata. I had asked her last night if she wanted to go have some fun in the city today and she had eagerly agreed.

"OW!" I yelled as I felt something bang into my ribs

"Come on! Its 11 O'clock already!" Konata yelled as she raised her foot for another kick

"Ok Ok, don't kick me" I answered as I scrambled out of my futon and got up "You could have shook me awake"

"I did! You even said that you would get up, 15 minutes ago!" Konata complained

"Oh really? I don't seem to remember" I laughed as I headed to the bathroom

"Hmph!"

I looked in the mirror to see that my hair was simply a disaster. "How can my short hair be this disastrous?" I asked the mirror

Konata was already standing by the door as I came into the living room.

"Come on lets go!" Konata said as she ran out the door

I sighed as I followed her and locked the door. As I was running up to Konata, my phone rang again with Shiinchis number on the screen

"Not today" I said as I declined the call.

"Hey Konata wait up!" I yelled as I ran up to her and grabbed her hand

"Not my fault your so slow" she replied with a grin as she tightened her grip on my hands

"Do you want to just have a early lunch and have fun for the rest of the day?" I asked

"Sounds good to me" she replied "Where should we eat?"

"Hmm, I don't really care what I eat" I answered

"Then we're going to a five star Italian restaurant!" Konata declared

"Mmm, no" I answered with a laugh "unless your going to pay the bill"

"Ok Ok, how about the place across the street? It doesn't look too expensive and seems Ok"

"Sure" I answered as I started across the road.

As we walked into the place, the waiter asked "How many people?"

"A seat for two please" I answered

As we got our seat and took a look on our menu, a voice called out "Konata?! Kisa-kun?!"

I spun my head around to see Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki at a nearby table

"You told me you were busy but you didn't say you were on a date with kisa-kun!" Kagami said

"Well I am busy aren't I?" Konata replied "but since we met up, lets stick together"

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked with a frown "Wouldn't it bother you and kisa-kun?"

"No worries! Right kisa-kun?"

"Oh ya..." I answered, slightly disappointed but I guess I could survive

"Here, come sit over here" Miyuki suggested as she patted the seat next to her

"Thanks" I said as I moved and sat next to Konata

"So what are you going to order?" Konata asked

"I think I'll go with the scallops and shrimp soup" Tsukasa said

"That looks good but isn't that an appetizer?" Kagami asked

"Oh, is it?" Tsukasa replied

"Absent minded as ever" Konata remarked which made everyone at the table laugh

As we ordered our food, I felt my phone vibrate again. Even without looking at the caller ID, I could already tell that it was Shiinchi calling. I ignored the call while thinking "Today, I just want some fun with Konata, I don't want anything to do with that crap today"

After finishing lunch, we decided to go to the shopping mall, well the girls decided to, I just came along.

"Wow this outfit is so cute!" Tsukasa exclaimed as she walked along the clothing aisles

"Ya but they're really expensive." replied Konata

"but I got him to pay for my stuff" she continued while pointing at me

"Hey who said I was your wallet?" I asked

"I did" she replied with a smile as she hugged me

"We're not bribing are we?" I asked while laughing

As we exited the store, I checked the time on my cell phone, 3:30 it read. Just as I was about to put the phone away again, I felt it vibrate to see Shiinchis name appear on the screen "Will he ever leave me alone?" I wondered as I declined the call.

"Hey Konata, it was really fun but we have to head home now" Kagami said "We have to help out at our shrine today"

"Oh ok" Konata replied

"Um, I have to get going too" Miyuki also said

"Oh great, now everyone's abandoning me" Konata said with a laugh, then hugging me she continued "but I got you so it's ok"

As the other three girls departed I turned and kissed Konatas forehead

"Mmm, I like that" she remarked as she turned her face up for another kiss.

"Oh really?" I asked as I kissed her soft lips

"Yup" she replied as she pulled back "Oh would you mind if I headed over to the manga store?"

"Sure" I replied

As we walked along the sidewalk, hand in hand, I knew that this was what joy was for me. The scene was just so serene, just us two walking along a city street, holding hands and laughing. I wanted this to last.

"Kisa-kun?" Konata asked

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course"

"Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, promise me that you will always be there for me and protect me..." Konata quietly asked

Not knowing why she suddenly brought this up, I nodded and answered "Of course, I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you"

"Thank you" Konata said as she wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

By the time we got to the manga store, she was herself again and was running through the store with the determination of an experienced shopper. I watched as she scurried from one area to another with agility. I picked up a nearby manga and started to read while I waited for Konata.

"Ok I'm ready" Konata said as I flipped a page.

"Not using me as your wallet?" I asked as I put the manga down

"I think I emptied your wallet enough today" she replied with a smile

"It's getting late, you want to eat dinner? We ate lunch early too." I asked

"Sounds good, but I'll treat you this time" she replied

We left the store while talking about just anything that came to mind. After some talk, we decided to eat at a sushi bar for dinner

"I love tuna" Konata remarked as she ate her plateful of sushi

"I personally like salmon better" I said while eating another salmon sushi

"So boring and plain"

"Couldn't I say the same for tuna?"

"Well at least tuna has several types to it" Konata retorted

"Fine you win, I eat boring sushi. There you happy?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes I'm very pleased" Konata replied with a laugh

My phone Vibrated again, I hate that, I thought but I think its been a while since he called.

As we left the sushi bar, I glanced at the big clock ahead of.

"7:50..." I remarked "Want to see a movie?" I asked Konata

"I would love to!" Konata exclaimed "Wasn't there a new movie out?"

"Oh ya, you mean the one from America with Harrison Ford?" I asked

"Ya ya, that one" Konata answered as she started skipping ahead of me

"Hey wait up!"

As we entered the movie theater, I took my phone out to turn it off. It said that I had 8 missed calls in the past 2 hours "Why does he need me that badly?" I wondered as I turned the phone off.

As the movie started, Konata grabbed my hand and leaned on me as she started eating the popcorn we bought.

--------------------

"Wow, that was a good movie" Konata remarked as we exited the movie theater

"A lot of action" I said as I turned my phone back on. I now had

20 missed calls in the last hour and a half. "I guess I can call him back now" I thought as I told Konata to wait for a second because I had forgotten something inside the movies.

I dialed Shiinchis number as I walked into the men's room

But for some reason he didn't answer so I was confused

As I was about to leave the men's room, my phone vibrated again. So I answered and to absolutely no amazement it was Shiinchi.

This time he seemed different from his normal aura. Normally he was a somewhat cheerful but more emotionless.

"ARE YOU OK?!" Shiinchi asked me while obviously entirely concerned

I started to answer, "what? What ar…"

He cut me off and said, "Have you been home, did they get you?"

"Wait, what happened now!?" I asked with dread in my voice

"listen, and listen good. Get home to Sojiro" Shiinchi said gravely

"What's going on?!?!"

But the line went dead, he ended the conversation like always while leaving me clueless and baffled

------------------------

Author: phew, finally finished chapter 6 at 1:30AM and suspense is building! I hope...

Kisashi: don't you stay up late all the time?

Konata: hey I stay up later playing games almost everyday!

Author: no offense, I think what I'm doing is slightly more productive

Konata: grr...

Co-Author-gfryry: I'm Hungry for Crab and Cucumber sushi…

Author, Kisashi, & Konata: Well you're an idiot!!!!

Elwakawaka: Yes, Yes he is…


	7. Attack!

I was tired of it. I was tired of Shiinchi always leaving me in the dark and guessing.

I recalled the conversation I had with Shiinchi a few moments earlier and bolted out of the bathroom to Konata. She was waiting outside the theater. Like usual she yelled at me and said hurry up. So I tried not to show that I knew something.

I told her I had to call one of my friends from school, "Konata he's new like me and he started the same day so you might not know him.

I asked "Can you wait a little while" and without hesitation, "No! I'm going to walk ahead slowly" she replied with a mischievous smile.

I dialed his number. The sound of the phone ringing reminded me of Sojiro and Shiinchi telling me to "Protect Konata"

Shiinchi answered answered the phone on the 5th ring.

"I'm tired of this, tell me what's going on…" I demanded with anger in my tone.

"Just get home to Sojiro, Kisashi!"

"Tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I demanded

"I told you that it's urgent so get home!" Shiinchi yelled

"NO! I want to know what the hell is going on! You never tell me what's going on!" I retorted

"Sigh, Konata's not by you is she?" Shiinchi said as calmly as he could

"No she walking ahead, oh and make it quick because I don't want to leave her alone for that long"

"Ok I'll make it really simple. Two words in fact."

"Ok well what happened?"

"Get home!" Shiinchi said

"What?!, that's not an answer" I yelled

"You heard me, now go!"

I hung up in anger without an answer. I ran to catch up with Konata, but I couldn't find her…

"Konata! Where are you" I said slightly worried

"Ahhhh!" She yelled as she came out from behind a garbage can.

"Stop messing around, lets go." I said and grabbed her arm and started pulling her.

"Why are you being so rough" Konata questioned with hurt in her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what happened to me" I lied ads I didn't want her to know I knew something

I became less rough but I was still persistent on walking quickly, "I wish I wasn't so obviously on edge." I thought

"What's troubling you Kisa-kun"

"Nothing, What do you mean"

"You've been acting weird ever since we left the theater."

"Have I" I said as I tried to seem calm

"Come on, It's obvious" she said

I had to think of a response quick, "I had to go to the bathroom, and I thought the theater bathroom was gross."

Konata nodded, as if in disgust but she did believe it, then out of nowhere she started cracking up. "Yep she was laughing at me" I thought, but it was better than her knowing something was wrong.

"Okay let's hurry home then" she laughed

Sweat was running down my face as we ran, I was anticipating what would come next. "This reality, this dimension has been the most confusing and odd experience, God I wish I knew what was coming next" This was all I could think of as we ran.

-----------------------

We made it to the door, realizing it was unlocked, we walked in.

"Dad must be home!" Konata yelled

I recalled that Sojiro had told us before we left that he wasn't going to be home so I was slightly confused.

"Hey Sojiro" I yelled

"No response? Teehee he must be hiding somewhere." Konata said

As we started our search we didn't find anything, then…

"Shit, if I had known what he was talking about." I mumbled to myself

"Oh my god..." Konata whispered as she saw the destruction in the living room.

The table was on its side, papers and books were all over the place, and chairs and other furniture were strewn across the floor. It basically looked like someone raided the place or an explosive went off.

I hugged Konata to comfort her before I ran to Sojiros room, expecting to find him there.

As I stood before the door, I prepared myself for whatever was behind the door. I slowly opened the door.

To my complete surprise the room looked untouched.

"What the hell? Where is he?" I thought as I went to my "room", only to find it the same way I had left it. Next I looked in the kitchen. Although it was badly wrecked, Sojiro was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is he?"

I quickly looked in the living room to see Konata sitting on the couch with a blank expression. I finally went up to Konatas room. I had purposely not checked in it as I had feared that Sojiro might have barricaded himself in to make to make it seem like Konata was in there.

"He better be in here" I said as I silently prayed that Sojiro was ok

I slowly turned the knob as I felt my hands start to tremble. I pushed the door open to see two bodies on the floor. both of them obviously knocked out cold.

"What the?!" I shouted, and then I heard the front door swing open. I ran downstairs with a club that one of the thugs had bee holding to find Sojiro stumble in.

"So where were you. "As demanded at his beat up and cut self

"They didn't seem too friendly" Sojiro remarked as he stood up straight.

"What happened?"

"Oh they…"

"They who" I said. He leaned in and said, "The Rebels."

"They broke in, so I punished them" he said as he pulled out 2 tazers from behind him

"So then who did this to you if you took the two of them out?" I said

"Well there were four but after I took the two upstairs out but was forced to run from the other two. Then I tazed them once I thought they were close enough.

"Okay, didn't you say you weren't going to be home?" I asked

"They surprised me before I left." He answered

"Sigh, how are we supposed to explain this to Konata?" I asked

"I'll say that they broke in, like they did" Sojiro replied

"Ok but where did the tazers come from? And why where the two in her room?" I countered

"Oh I took these from them" Sojiro said as pointed upstairs.

"What?"

"Don't you know? I do martial arts, I disarmed them and used these against them" Sojiro said as he grinned

"Whatever, you should go to Konata, she's in the living room right now" I said

As the two of us walked downstairs, Konata looked up and ran for Sojiro, crying.

I thought to myself why she didn't hear the door when I slammed open but she must've just been in shock

"D-dad... Your ok..." Konata managed to say through sobs

"Its ok, I wouldn't let some stupid robbers get me" Sojiro comforted.

"Konata, I'm sure your dad knows how to protect himself" I remarked as I stood a few feet away from them.

"Sojiro, what exactly happened?" I asked

"Well, I was watching TV in here when I heard someone knocking on the door so I opened to see who it was and 4 men rushed in while pushing me to the ground" he explained

"I managed to stand back up and I retreated to the living room where the 4 men started to threaten me and throw stuff around, I retreated further back into your room, finally I began to run and loose them in the city where the cops caught them.

"Smooth lie there about why the two were in Konatas room" I thought silently

"Two men followed me in your room and I knocked them out but that's why I look like this " Sojiro continued

"hearing the commotion of the other two, the two in the living room rushed up and I was forced to run" Sojiro finished

"But how did you knock them out?" Konata asked as she picked up her head

"You know me he said, I'm tough." He said while laughing

"are you Okay though?" Konata and I asked

"Yeah, of course" he replied

Konata quickly made her way over and got a towel and applied pressure to the cuts as she told me to get the first aid box

"Doesn't it hurt?" I heard Konata ask

"Well of course it does" Sojiro replied

I came back with the first aid box and handed it to Konata who got started on Sojiros multiple cuts.

"Is it only this arm with the really bad cuts??" I asked as I looked at the deep cuts on Sojiros left arm

"Yeah, I got slashed at a few times with a knife, thank god they only did minor scratches and that they didn't decide to stab me" Sojiro replied

I got up and looked around the room

"I got some things to clean up don't I?" I said

"I?" Sojiro questioned

"Well you can't help a lot with that many cuts." I replied

"Oh yeah, and can you call the police so they can get the bodies upstairs?" Sojiro said with a reply

"Sure" I answered as I took out my cell phone

-------------------

"Phew, that was a lot of work" I said as I put the last of the furniture and little things back where they belonged

"Yeah that was a bit exhausting" Konata said as she finished vacuuming and cleaning the broken glass cups and ceramic plates in the kitchen

As I was wiping the sweat from my head, my phone rang. I stepped out of the room as I answered my phone."

"hello?"

"You may have been lucky this time but your luck won't last forever" said a dark voice.

"What? Who is this?!" I demanded, but the line was already dead

as I was about to walk back into the kitchen, my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID to see that this call was from Shiinchi

"Yeah" I said as I answered

"Thank god Sojiro was somewhat safe, well I can't be surprised since he's one of the best martial art specialists I know" Shiinchi said "and I called off the backup all because I trusted he knew what he was doing, oh and I'm calling you this late because I figured that you would be alone at this time."

I looked at the time to realize that it was 12:20AM

"Well I just finished cleaning up the place with Konata and Sojiro" I said

"Oh"

"anyways I'm sure there was a reason behind this call"

"ah yes, we now know that the rebels are serious about this so I was going to ask you if you could keep a gun with you fro-"

"WHAT?!"

"I was wondering if you could keep a gun with yo-"

"I am doing no such thing" I clearly stated

"Ok fine, can you at least carry a tazer? I want you and Konata to be safe"

"Why the hell do I need to do this?!" I demanded

"Because Konata is with you for most of the day. Plus, she trusts you the most"

"But why do I have to be armed to protect her?!"

I knew I was being illogical at this point but...

"Please, we can't risk you or Konata getting hurt" Shiinchi begged

"fine, I'll carry a tazer for Konatas sake but not the gun."

I knew I probably should but I'm not going to tell Shiinchi about the intimidating call right before

"good…" Shiinchi said

"Well your request surprised me, and carrying a gun in Japan is illegal to start with" I answered

"I'll give it to you to tomorrow at school then" Shiinchi said

"Kisa-kun?" Konata called from the kitchen

"Coming!" I replied as I hung up on the phone

"What is it?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen

"I found this piece of paper and I was wondering if you could figure out what it means..." Konata said with worry in her voice

I walked over to look at the piece of paper she held out

"eliminate HGN89F53 and capture target"

I sighed as I gave the piece of paper back to Konata

"I have no idea, I'll just throw that away" I said but I knew what it meant, it meant that if I had been in the house when the Rebels struck, I would be dead right now. So instead of throwing it away I put it in my pocket as some kind of evidence.

"anyways it's been a long night, let's get some sleep" I suggested as I faked a yawn

"Ok, good night Kisa-kun" Konata said as she ran up to me and kissed me

"I could get used to this" I said as I watched Konata go to her room

Once she was in I stood there just staring at that piece of paper. With it screaming at me that this is all real.

-----------------------

Author: I had a pretty wired dream last night...

Kisashi: what was it about?

Co-Author gfryry: I bet it was something stupid

Author: no, it was about me being a cat and Konata was chasing me while screaming "Neko-chan!!"

Konata: are you trying to say something? *glare*

Elwakawaka: that's a strange dream...

Author: I said it was...

Co-author gfryry: that is stupid!!


	8. New Hope

Chapter 8

New Hope

"What now?" I asked the phone in my hand as I was awakened by the ringing of my phone at 9:45 in the morning… on a Sunday.

"Want to meet a higher up today?" Shiinchi asked

"Can you call me back in 3 hours? It's a Sunday and I want to sleep," I complained

"But do you? I was going to take you to the HQ again"

"Sigh, more waving cardkeys and teleporting?"

"In a sense"

"Make it quick and I want to get the hell out of there"

"Meet up at the park at 12"

I sighed again as I hung up the phone

"How am I going to explain not coming with Konata to Kagami and Tsukasas house?" I asked the phone once again

-------------------------------------

"Hey you going to come with me or not?" Konata asked as she was getting ready to leave the house.

"Oh ya, sorry but I forgot that I was going to meet up with my friends from school" I apologized with a saddened face

"You could have told me" Konata pouted

"I thought I told you last night but apparently I didn't," I said again while apologizing

"Whatever, see ya!"

I watched as Konata skipped out the door and waved good-bye again.

"Well she definitely believed me" I remarked as I got ready to leave the house myself.

"So where are you headed?" sojiro asked as I was walking back into the kitchen.

"Meeting up with friends"

"Oh ok" sojiro said but I could tell that he knew I was lying

I walked into my room, which now contained less boxes in an attempt to make the room inhabitable, and sat reading a book since I still had another hour before the designated time.

After reading a few chapters, I got up and decided to start heading to the park.

As I walked to the park, I saw the familiar face of Shiinchi sitting on the bench

"Ahh, thank you for coming on time" Shiinchi thanked

"I've always been on time for these so called meetings" I replied

"Whatever, lets get going" Shiinchi said as he started walking off

"Are we going to the same place as last time?" I asked

"No, we're using a different location this time" he replied

As we walked along the street, I remembered the time when the thug tried to hold me up.

"Right here" Shiinchi said as he stopped in front of a tree.

"Oh great now the tree is a portal?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Shiinchi replied, "now get your cardkey"

I took mine out and waved it in front of the tree at random and felt the not-so-pleasant sensation of being knocked out and immediately regaining consciousness.

I once again stood in the room with the rows upon rows of computers and screens.

"So where's the 'higher up' that you told me about?" I asked

"Before we get into that, heres your tazer" Shiinchi said as he handed me a tazer gun

"ok great, now where is he?"

"Oh he's standing right in front of you" Shiinchi replied

"Haha, now where is he really?" I asked again

"No really, I'm him. I got promoted" Shiinchi said with a dead-pan expression "but now seriously, the real reason I called you here was because I need to tell you something."

"Ok, spill it"

"About the experiment, you're actually the only one"

"Wait.,.. WHAT?!"

"I said that you're the only one who participated in the project, the 'code' was to de-"

Suddenly the whole room started to flash red and a siren was going off

"What the hell?!" Shiinchi yelled, "come on over here!"

As I was in a sudden panic, I didn't hear him and ran the opposite way as he ran the other way, thinking I was behind him. When I finally looked behind me, I realized that I had been running by myself.

"Aww crap…" I said

I had been running for at least 5 minutes now and I had gone through multiple doors and passageways.

"There's no way in hell I'm going to be able to find myself back in that room" I thought as I started wandering and trying to open each door

I walked to each door and tried to open them, only to be disappointed that the door was locked. After what seemed like forever, I finally came to a door that was unlocked.

"What the…?" I asked in amazement as I saw multiple screens with pictures and what seemed like information on the screens.

I walked up to the closest screen and read what it said

"Kisashi, Age17, Blood type O, Gender: Male, Code: HGN89F53…" the list went on and on

"Where am I?" I asked as I walked to each screen to see more pictures and information about me. I looked around the room more until my eyes fell upon a set of keyboards in front of one of the Screens.

"Hmm?" I questioned as I walked towards it

"What the hell?" I suddenly asked as I saw the keyboard. The keyboard was covered in strange symbols that I had never seen before, almost like another language. I also noticed a large arrow pointing to the left and right on both sides of the keyboard.

Out of curiosity I started pressing the right arrow.

"The hell?" I asked yet again as I saw that the next page had a large "Deceased" in red letters printed on the picture of the young mans picture. I repeated several times and every time I came to another person, they all had a large "Deceased" or "Presumed Deceased" printed in red letters.

After 5 minutes of searching, I finally came upon a picture of a young man by the name of "Hiroki .Y", around 20, that didn't have "Deceased" printed on it but instead it said "Unconfirmed". The information also stated that the picture and information was all from 40 years ago, except the "Unconfirmed" which said it was updated six months prior. Not only that but his code stated, "Null".

I was still in somewhat awe but I needed to know more. I went on. The next page was… Konata!

"Oh My God, there is a shit load of pictures of Konata." But that wasn't all on the very center screen it showed a document with the name " Project Equinox." I tried to select it but it was under a lockdown so I couldn't get in. " How is this in correlation to Konata, What were they planning?

I had had enough, I just had to leave. I started my way through the hallway. Out of pure "luck" I saw Shiinchi coming down the hallway. Once we were in a close enough distance the RED ALERT shut down.

" What was that about" I asked obviously shocked by it.

" We believe it was a system error, but we are still looking into it.

"O…kay… Then" I said in confusion. I continued," I think its time for me to go home"

" Maybe that is best", Shiinchi said seemingly unpleased.

------------------

"Now that I'm home, how was your day Konata" I asked

" The greatest, but I wish you came…" Konata replied

"Your nice" I answered. Right now I was obviously distraught. All that was going through my mind was the name Hiroki Y. over and over again. I don't think Konata noticed though.

"Oh look at the time I think we should be getting to bed" I pointed out.

"Okay!!" Konata exclaimed then ran off, but I knew she was probably going to play her games until 3AM again

I stood up from the table but as I was about to leave I asked Sojiro, " Why was I the only one" I asked

Before he answered I left and went up to my bed.

--------------------------------

Author: I don't think this chapter went well -.-

Elwakawaka: I think its fine

Konata: what?

Shiinchi: whatever

Kisashi: *snore*

Author: well anyways I might add a link for a 4-coma I drew for this little section in my spare time so expect it

UPDATE: since i cant post links, here it is but remove the spaces (my drawing skills have a long way to go T.T)

http:// i40. tinypic . com / 29xejpy . jpg


	9. Friendship

Friendship

"Your going somewhere again?!" Konata complained

"I'm sorry"

"You don't spend alot of time with me you know, we are dating aren't we?"

"That's a pretty blunt way to put it..."

"But we are right?" Konata pouted "Your not cheating on me are you?"

"I would never do that!" I exclaimed in shock

"But we haven't even been on a date in weeks!"

"We see each other at school and at home everyday you know..."

"But it's not the same!"

It was now Monday, the third day of golden week. I had told Konata that I had to go somewhere today with my friends, as I wanted to search up this "Hiroki .Y" that I had found yesterday but Konata was apparently, getting slightly annoyed

"Ok ok, we can hang out today" I replied

"Yay! I knew you would understand" Konata said as she ran up and hugged me.

To get my point accross that I had agreed, I tilted her head up and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"See? You know you like it" Konata giggled

"Just let me call my friends and tell them I can't come along" I said as I went up to my room.

I stayed in my room for a minute and pretended to have a conversation. During this, I thought about what we would do. I sighed as I saw what probably lied ahead. My wallet getting pretty lonely was what I foresaw.

I went back downstairs to see Konata sitting in front of the TV, flipping through the channels

"When do you want to leave?"

"Give me 15 minutes" Konata replied as her eyes were glued to the TV

"I'm pretty sure what your watching isn't the news" I said as I sat next to her, and of course she was watching an anime that I hadn't seen before

"What kind of anime is this?" I asked

"A mecha-anime" Konata replied without looking at me

"Is it interesting?"

"It's unique" she replied

I sat and watched with Konata for the remainder of the show, as the ending theme ended Konata got up

"Ok let's go" she said as she ran out the door

"Why is she so full of energy?" I asked the wall "Then again it's part of what makes her cute"

I ran out and chased Konata, eventually catching up to her and grabbing her hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" I laughed

"I wanted to get away from your ugly face" she smirked

"Arent you the one who was begging me to come with you?"

"Hmph"

We walked around aimlessly until we found ourselves at the park Shiinchi and I always met at. We walked to the bench and sat down.

"What time is it?" Konata asked

"You have your cellphone"

"Well I'm too lazy to look at it" she replied as she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

I looked at the watch in my hand. "It's 11:40" I replied

"Mm, so sleepy" Konata said sleepily

"When did you go to sleep last night?" I asked, I was pretty sure she slept later then 3AM

"Huh? Sleep? I didn't" she replied

"Why did I know you would say something like that?" I said but Konata was already asleep.

"Why does she have to fall asleep in the middle of a park?" I asked the birds around us

As i closed my eyes amd thought about going to sleep with Konata, my phone vibrated which jolted me back into full conciousness

"Hello?"

"Don't believe everything you hear and choose your allies wisely" said a oddly familiar voice

"What!?" I loudly whispered but the line was already dead.

I was baffled by this call. I thought about where I had heard the voice before...

"Its the same person who gave me that call when the rebels attacked Sojiro!" I suddenly exclaimed

"Huh? What?" Konata sleepily mumbled

"no it's nothing" I said softly

"Oh ok" she replied as she fell back asleep

I sighed as I rested my head on Konatas head, why was a man I didn't know calling me every so often and telling me strange things? The first time he called me, it had sounded like a threat but this call had sounded more like a warning or advice

"I think my life is one of the more complicated lives in history" I thought as I myself drifted off into sleep

----------------

I yawned as I looked around the park. It was still light so I guessed it was sometime during the afternoon. I looked at my watch to see that it was 2:32 right now.

"Konata, you might want to wake up now" I said as I lightly shook her awake

"Huh? What time is it? Where am I? Why am I here?" she asked while yawning

"Do you really not remember where you are?"

"Oh ya we fell asleep at the park, now what time is it?"

"2:33 now" I replied

"Well let's get going, I'm starving!" Konata yelled as she hopped off the bench and started running

"How is she so energetic? She woke up like 30 seconds ago..." I said as I ran up to Konata

"I want to eat some hamburgers" Konata declared as she walked towards a diner

"My wallets going to get lonely isn't it?"

As I sat down next to Konata, I saw the many diffrent foods up on display and felt my mouth water.

"Guess I was hungry" I muttered

"Ooh I want to eat that!" she said while pointing to the juiciest, biggest hamburger there was.

"I hope your going to pay for that..." I said while already mourning the significant gap that would appear in my wallet

"Actually I was going to buy for both of us" she replied with a smile

"How surprising" I said, genuinely surprised

"Anyways I'm going to order this 2/3rd pound cheeseburger" Konata announced

"Sure, I'll get this chicken sandwich then" I said as I looked through the menu myself

In the end however, I ended up buying a hamburger too. As we waited for our food, Konata suddenly asked

"Do you remember the day I first saw you?"

"Ya you mean the day you found me on your sidewalk?"

"Yup, that day"

"So what about it?" I asked

"Actually, the previous night I had a strange dream. In that dream I remember that I was being taken away and being put into this machine or device or something" she said in a slightly sad voice

"But then a man came and saved me, that man... Looked alot like you kisa-kun" she said with a smile

"And then the same day, I meet, well save, you and from the very beggining I thought that you would be a part of my life and that you would probably be protecting me" she finally said as she hugged me

"Well I don't know exactly how I should respond but I want you to know that I will never let anything bad happen to you" I said as I stroked her hair

"Thanks, I'm going to remember those words" Konata softly said

Just then our food came so we started eating. After we finished and paid, we left the diner and went to a nearby mall.

As Konata went wandering into one of the game stores, I stood outside by a necklace and accesory booth. A particular necklace had caught my attention and I was now looking at it. It was one of those "friendship" necklaces where two people would get one half of it. I thought about buying it and finally decided to buy one in the shape of a ying-yang.

After I had bought the necklace, I walked into the store Konata was in to see her standing in front of the PC games section, staring intently at two games in each hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I walked up to her

"I don't have enough money to buy both..." she said "They both cost about ¥5000 and I only have about ¥9000"

"Here, I'll buy one of them for you" I offered

"Really?" Konata asked as she looked up at me

"Sure, you bought lunch anyways" I replied as I took out my wallet

"Thanks so much kisa-kun!" Konata squealed as she jumped up and hugged me tightly

"Oh ya, if your going to buy that can you also buy these two?" Konata said as she shoved 2 more games into my hands "Thanks"

"Sigh, I knew she wouldn't be modest and just be glad I bought her one..." I said as I paid for the 3 games which came to a total price of... ¥14,800 "That just took a huge chunk out of my wallet..."

As I walked out of the mall with Konata, I wondered what we would do for the rest of the evening. We could go home early, we could go watch a movie or we could just go take a walk.

"Hey Konata, what do you want to do now?" I asked then listed the 3 things we could do

"Let's go home, leave our stuff and go on a nice walk" Konata replied as she started walking off

We walked home while talking about whatever came to mind. As we came to our home, I quickly glanced at my watch to see that it read 5:28.

"Well we can have a nice long walk" I thought as we went in our home and left our purchases on the kitchen table and told Sojiro that we would be back in a hour or two. While Konata grabbed a quick drink, I took the necklace I had bought and put it in my pocket.

"Ok let's-a-go!" Konata cheered as she grabbed my hands and ran out the door, giving me barely enough time to lock the door.

We walked together in silence, simply enjoying each others presence. This was a time when silence was golden, speech was silver. After walking for awhile, we found ourselves at the bench we had been sleeping on earlier.

"We seem to like this bench" I remarked as I sat down

"It's a nice scene and it's pretty isolated so not many people to bother us." Konata replied as she laid down on her side and rested her head on my lap, looking up at me.

"You look cute with those eyes" I remarked

"That's the whole point" Konata laughed as she turned her head to see the scenery around us. "Sure is beautiful today"

I simply nodded as I fiddled with Konatas magnificintly long blue hair.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked Konata

"nothing really, just thinking how lucky I was to find you" Konata replied

"I sometimes think, what was my life like before this all happened? Where did I live? What was I like? Or what my old friends would think when I suddenly disapeared" I said

"I'm sure this life is better" Konata said as she pulled my face in for a deep kiss

"Your trying your best to prove yourself right aren't you?" I asked after I finally pulled away for air

"I try" Konata replied

"Hey can you sit up and close your eyes for a second?" I asked

Nodding, Konata sat up and closed her eyes. I pulled half of the necklace from my back pocket and placed it into Konatas hand, slowly closing her fists around the chain.

"You can open your eyes now"

Konata looked at the necklace in her hand and gave me a questioning look

"It's a friendship necklace, I have the other half and I just wanted to say that I would always be with you, just like I've promised" I explained "I thought it would be nice to have something physical and tangible that kept my promise"

"Thank you" Konata said with a slight blush and a smile

"No need for thanks" I replied as I took my half out and put it on, then taking the necklace out of Konatas had, I put it around her neck and joined the two pieces together.

"See? It fits perfectly, just like us" I said while laughing

Konata smiled and rested her head on my shoulder while holding onto my hands.

"I love you" I said softly

"I know, and I love you too" Konata replied

Suddenly my phone rang, completely ruining the mood

"Gah, who Is it?!" I asked the phone as I flipped it open

"Hello?"

"Kisashi, where are you? It's 7PM and I told you that I would have dinner by 7:15" Sojiros voice said

"Oh, sorry Sojiro!" I exclaimed as I realized how late it was getting "Konata and I'll head home right now" I said as I hung up

Konata was already walking ahead when she also realized the time. I ran up to her and we ran back home together, wondering what dinner would be.

-------------------

Author: a decently lengthed chapter if you ask me

Konata: what IS for dinner anyways?

Kisashi: isn't it the chicken curry that everyone loves?

Konata: oh boy!

Co-author gfryry: you were late on this chapter (-.-)

Author: well sorry, Ive been getting about 2-3 hours of sleep for the last week and I'm probably going to get 3 hours of sleep tonight too

Elwakawaka: oh ya and I think your 4-coma sucked, too cartoony

Author: it's supposed to be cartoony and funny, it's a comedy section

Elwakawaka & Co-Author gfryry: well it wasn't comedious!


	10. Temporary Postponement

Well since no one looks at my profile, I'm going say it here.

I PROBABLY will not be updating my stories for a bit since I have final exams coming up now and plus, during the summer I'm being shipped off to camp during the summer so I probably wont be able to upload anything :P

But I'll bring my Itouch along so I'll write my stories there and upload a bunch of chapters when I get back, oh by the way, I always write my stories on my itouch and correct grammar after I send them to my email.


	11. Another Announcement

Another Announcement

Ya, this is Author here, I've decided to re-write The Lost Dimension and I've uploaded chapter 1 under the name "The Lost Dimension V.2" because I cant think of any names at the moment. If I do come up with a name, I have the intention of changing it and I will notify as a note at the top of the chapter. As for the next chapter, I'm currently working on chapter 2 and expect to be done sometime soon so hopefully there wont be a long wait.

- Author a.k.a fforigens0


End file.
